Hidden secerts
by MY-LOVE-IS-STRONG
Summary: I am not working on this story right now until I finish The first time we touched. I am no were done yet. So thank you for your patience.
1. facing the truth

**HIDDEN SECRETS**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Title-Facing the truth**

**DISCLAIMER-THESE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE.**

**CLAIMER-I OWN THE CHARACTERS I MAKE UP, THE PLOT, THE STORY TITLE.**

**OLIVIA COMES IN AT THE SECOND OR THIRD CHAPTER. SHE IS NOT WORKING THERE YET. SHE COMES INA MONTH AFTER CHRISTMAS.**

**A/N-OLIVIA HAS A DEVASTATING PAST SHE IS ASHAMED OF; SHE DOES NOT WANT ELLIOT TO KNOW ABOUT. CAN HE BE PUSHED AWAY BY HER MEAN WAYS? OR NOT? HE HAS TO GET IN AROUND THAT. CAN HE DO IT OR NOT? HE WILL TRY AND DO IT WITH HIS CHARM, BUT IF THAT DOES NOT WORK, HE HAS TO ASK HER GOOD FRIENDS, ALEX AND CASEY, WILL THEY TELL HIM OR NOT?**

Everyone was sitting around chatting. It was getting closer and closer to Christmas Eve. They have their annual ball every year. Elliot always went by his self because he did not have anyone to go with. He always had male partners. Elliot has always been cold hearted towards everyone.

Elliot and his wife Kathy were still married but they were staying together for the children. Which he did not like, because they did not love each other anymore. They really did not have any cases around that time. Last year a whole bunch of cases. "Hey, guys make sure you remember that we have the annual police ball coming up." he said.

"Ok, captain." Elliot said.

"You know Elliot you do not need anymore male partners, it gets your ego going to good." Munch said

"Shut up Munch I don't care." he said

Right after that, they left the station house and went home to their families. Cassidy went home to his wife Sandra and his baby Joey. Munch went home to his apartment by himself. Elliot's partner Seth went home to his home by himself and his pet cat Johnson. Elliot went home to his wife and four kids.

Kathy helped him pick out a nice suit from the mall in New York City for the annual ball. Then after they went to get him a suit they went to the movies. They went to go see 13 going on 30.That's what the girls wanted to see, but not Dickie and Elliot.

They left and went home. They got home by 8:00 p.m. Kathy started making dinner and Maureen was helping her mom make dinner while Kathleen was making the salad. Elliot was in the living room with the twins playing Candy Land. "Dinner is ready daddy." Kathleen said.

They all sat down and ate dinner." That was good honey." Elliot said as he kissed her on the lips.

"Yuck...!" Dickie and Lizzie.

"Take a picture it will last longer," Elliot said laughing.

"Come on Lizzie and Dickie time to go to bed." he said

"Why daddy?" the twins asked.

Elliot leaned over and kissed her on the lips again. "Ok...daddy we will go to bed." they said. Kathy and the girls started busting up laughing." Why are you laughing dummy." Dickie said

"Ohhhh...shut up tweed." Maureen said," I thought it was funny," she said.

"Come on Dickie let's go to bed before I throw up. " Lizzie said.

"That sure got them to bed honey." she said

"Yeah it did." he said

"Don't stay up to late ladies," he said.

"We won't daddy," they said.

They went to the bedroom and got in the shower together. She leaned against his strong chest. She turned and faced him and kissed him on the lips. "I love you baby," she said as she continued to kiss him on his lips. He had a big smile on his face." Why Miss Staler what are we doing?" he asked.

"Ummmmm...let's see." as she grabbed his dick.

Ohhhh...I see, you must want me huh?" he asked

"Maybe," she said seductively.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**10:00 AT NIGHT**

They lay in the bed still kissing. He was holding her around the waist. She turned and faced him." Do you still love me?" she asked

"Of course I still love you." he knew that was a lie. He acted like he was happy, but he really was not. They finally fell asleep, Elliot separated from her in the middle of the night. He got up and went sat on the couch and watched the news. He thought to him "How can I lie to her like that?" he asked himself. He did not want to tell her that he did not love her any more. He did not want to hurt her feelings. He only loved her as a friend nothing more any more.

Elliot didn't see the bedroom the hallway light come on." Daddy why are you up at 3:00 in the morning?" Maureen asked. The TV. Woke her up, she was quiet not to wake Kathleen. It did not work because Kathleen walked up behind Maureen. "Hey, girls." he said

"What are you guys doing up?" he asked

"I heard the TV. On, I tried not to wake Kathleen." she said. "I guess she is awake," she said

"What are you doing up?" they asked

"I could not sleep," he said. The girls knew that their parents were not happy any more they tried not to let it bother them." It is mom daddy." Kathleen asked.

"Why you ask that for?" he asked

"Daddy we know you and mommy are not happy anymore," they said.

"How do you figure that sweeties?" he asked.

"We are not blind daddy," they said.

"Come sit down next to me Kathleen and Maureen." he said. They went and sat next their dad. They fell asleep next to one another. Kathy got up at 5:00 in the morning; she sat in the chair as they slept. Kathy got up out of the chair at 5:30 and got in the shower. By the time she got out he was already up and getting dressed." How long have you been up babe?" he asked.

"I got up at 5:00,I sat in the chair and watched all three of you sleep on the couch." she said.

**I hope you like and review**

**Butterfly heaven**


	2. don't be a smart ass!

**HIDDEN SECRETS**

**CHAPTER 2**

"I could not sleep." Elliot said because he stuff on his mind. The girls knew that their parents were not happy any more; they tried not to let it bother them. Elliot was like a storybook he could not lie to his kids, they could tell he was trying to flip his pages. This was not flying because they could read him well.

"It is mom. Daddy," Kathleen asked as she twirled her hair in her fingers.

"Why you ask that for?" Elliot asked with his eyes as wide as balloons.

"Daddy we know you and mommy are not happy anymore," they said as they rocked back and fourth

"How do you figure that sweeties?" Elliot asked as he kept on biting his fingernails.

"For one you keep on biting your finger nails," Maureen said with her mouth wide open.

"For second your face is turning pale. " Kathleen said with an honest but frightened face.

"We are not blind daddy," they said as they paced from side to side.

"Come sit down next to me Kathleen and Maureen." Elliot said as he patted the couch. They went and sat next their dad. Maureen's beautiful blonde hair just fell like a stack of papers in a business office. Kathleen and her dishwater blonde hair and those green eyes sparkled like July 4th. They fell asleep next to one another. Kathy got up at 5:00 in the morning; she sat in the chair as they slept. Kathy also was blonde; her hair flowed in her face like a lazy river with sparkles from the sun.

Kathy got up out of the chair at 5:30 and got in the shower. She went to her closet and got a pair of hot pink hip huggers with a pink button down shirt that fit her curves like a margin of safety. Her beautiful blonde hair just sparkled like heaven. Her make up was just right and distinguished it made her face glow like the morning sun. "I got up at 5:00,I sat in the chair and watched all three of you sleep on the couch. " Kathy said with a natural glowing her voice. She kissed Kathy on the lips and said "Good bye honey."

"See you when you get home." Kathy said with a shaky voice.

He left and got in his car he called his partner Veronica Scott. "Hey, how are you doing today? " Elliot asked with a morning voice.

"I am on my way to pick you up right now," Elliot said while is engine was roaring like a large lion.

About five minutes later, he pulled up in front of her apartment building and honked. Two minutes he came encounter with his partner that looks astounding in pink and blue. It made her face look like the evening sky. He could not help but stare at her. She looks so beautiful. More beautiful then ever. "What are you staring at Elliot?" she asked

"Oh nothing." he said with a large grin from ear to ear. She shook her head and looked away. He was blushing with them rosy pink cheeks, that told a lie. He stopped at the light she got lipstick on her face. "My bad." Elliot said laughing.

"What are you laughing at? " She asked. "This is not funny Elliot," she said with a smirk on her face.

"You just look more sexy. " Elliot said seductively with an evil grin on his face.

"You are full of shit you know that." she said with sarcasms in her voice.

"I can't help myself." Elliot said with pride in his voice.

"Can you please stop at star bucks?" Veronica asked with a demeaning look in her face.

"Is that an order or are you asking. " Elliot asked.

"That is an order partner. " Veronica stated.

Elliot drove though Star bucks with his friend and partner in the passenger seat of the car. He was daydreaming of how would be like to meet a new woman he could spend his life with. She lightly slapped him on his arm to get his attention. "What do you want Elliot?" she asked

"What I always have." he said. She handed him a $20 dollar bill. He handed it to the clerk taking the orders. "You have to excuse my partner he is a little slow. " Veronica said.

"I see you guys all the time." she said. "Is he always like this Veronica?" the clerk asked.

"I heard that Veronica." he said laughing. She did not realize he was paying attention to what she was saying but the clerk did. "Opppss...my bad. " She said laughing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**7:00 STATION HOUSE**

They arrived at the station house right at 7:00 they walked in together. Veronica had the coffee in her head and she walked around and placed what they had order the day before. Then she went into the captain's office and gave him his coffee next. Veronica walked back out of his office. Elliot and his two co-workers were laughing. "What are you laughing at Moe, Larry, and Curley?" she asked

They were all speechless they did not know what to say. She had never referred to them like that. "We are laughing at you," they said

"Oh, by the way what is on your face?" Munch asked.

"Oh, shit!" she said with excitement in her voice.

She was in the bathroom for 30 minutes taking the makeup off her face and finishing her makeup in the mirror in the bathroom. Veronica finally came out of the bathroom looking as good as the first day she walked though those doors. She sat at her desk and started the files for the Curley, Garcia, and Walker cases. Veronica throws some files on his desk. "What are these for Veronica?" he asked

"These are so you can help Me.," she said.

"Do you always have to be a smart ass?" he asked.

She did not answer him she just continued her work. It was already 8:00 at night everyone already left besides them. He did not see her sneak up behind him. She whispered in his ear. "It is time to go home to your wife and kids," she said.

Hope you like and review.

Butterfly Heaven


	3. hostage

Hidden secrets

Chapter-three

Title- hostage

Elliot left and went home to his wife and kids. When he got there, dinner was on the table. He put his keys in the door and opened up the door. He put his coat and keys on the coffee table.

"Ummm………..smells good." Elliot said.

"Hi daddy." The girls said. The twins ran up to him and he picked them both up.

"Hi, honey." Kathy said. Elliot went over to Kathy and kissed her on the lips. "Have you girls done your homework yet?" Elliot asked.

"Yes, daddy we already did out homework." Kathleen and Maureen said. Elliot sat in between his wife and his older daughter Maureen.

"So what is for dinner?" Elliot asked.

"We are having Spanish hamony." Kathy said.

Elliot and his family sat at the table for an hour chatting. "Mom can we be excused?" the girls asked.

"Yes, you may be excused." Kathy said.

The girls shared a room. Two twin beds were on each side of the room. Their rooms is a little bit smaller then their parents room.

Their beds were black with four polls on each side. With long curtains that were black and pink, they were as soft as silk sheets. Their dressers were also black and pink, as smooth as papered walls.

They each had a Dell computer with everything in it. Maureen had two diaries on the web; She also had an email address on Her diaries were on xanga and live journal.

Kathleen also has an email address at msn. She has a journal at spaces at msn, also at my spaces. Her and Maureen are close. They got into fights every now and then.

POLICE ANNUAL BALL 

One week later was the annual police ball. Seth brought his wife and found a baby sitter for his little guy. Olivia was in homicide at the time waiting for a transfer to svu. She was also at the police ball. Olivia came up to Elliot and sat down next to him. "Your Elliot right?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" Elliot asked.

"We have worked a couple of cases together." Olivia said.

"Do you want to dance?" Elliot asked with a smile on his face.

"Sure, sounds good." Olivia said as she extended her arm.

Munch and fin were over there sitting and talking with the captain. "Hey, Fin look." Munch said.

"Is that Elliot Cragen?" Fin asked.

"Yes, that is Elliot." Cragen said.

"Who is that he is dancing with?" Fin asked.

" That is Det. Benson with homicide," Don said.

" She is pretty." Munch said.

"She is out of your league Munch." Fin said.

"Shut up Fin, that's not funny." Munch said.

"Yeah it is do you see the way she looks at him." Fin said.

Munch and Fin walked over to Olivia and Elliot. Fin tapped him on the shoulder. Awww… how sweet." Munch said.

"Shut up Munch!" Elliot said.

"Who are these two clowns?" Olivia asked.

"This is Det. Munch and Fin." Elliot said.

"See Elliot you are already rubbing off on her." Munch said.

"Munch is big on conspiracy theories." Elliot said.

"Olivia be careful and stay away from him." Munch said.

"Don't listen to him, he is an ass!" Elliot said.

"We will see you later." Elliot said. "Bye now dumb and dumber." Elliot said.

"What were you telling me? Before we were rudely interrupted." Elliot said.

"We were talking about my transfer to a different unit." Olivia said.

"Why do you want a transfer?" Elliot asked.

"I want something new." Olivia said.

"Why, your getting bored or something?" Elliot asked.

"Yes things get boring after a while." Olivia said with a smile on her face.

He pulled her closer to him and held her. Because a slower song came on. "What happened to your mom Olivia, if you don't mind me asking?" Elliot asked with a low voice.

"She died about 3 months ago, she was so drunk she fell down the stairs and broke her neck." Olivia said with tears in her eyes.

Elliot was just about to answer when a guy busted though those doors with a gun. He grabbed Olivia and put the gun to her head. The music shut off and everyone turned around and faced the perp with Olivia.

"Ok, it is alright just let her go!" Elliot said.

"Fuck no, she owes me big time." The perp said.

"Do you know this guy Olivia?" Elliot asked.

"Hell no I don't know this guy." Olivia said.

"Do not play stupid with me bitch!" the perp said.

Elliot pulled out his gun along with other cops and pointed it at him. "I am going to ask you one more time let her go!" Elliot was starting to get angry.

"No, fuck you!" He said.

Olivia stepped on his foot, and then she elbowed him in the stomach. Then he let her go she slammed him into the wall. Then he elbowed her in the face. She caught her balance. He still was doing well. This time he grabbed Elliot's partner and put his gun to her head.

An officer from one of the other units walked though them doors and saw what was going on and shoots him in the back. He let her go, she started to run, and the perp shot her in the back of the head.

"No, veronica!" Elliot yelled. He held her, took off his jacket, and put pressure on her wound. The paramedics were 5 minutes too late. She had already past away. Elliot was getting ready to blow his top.

I hope you enjoy I just redid it.


	4. the furneral

Story-Hidden secrets

Chapter-Four

Title-the funeral

Shout outs

Svu girl- Thank you for your review. I look forward to more.

Shakeahand55- Thank you for your lovely, funny reviews. You crack me up. Yeah, yeah, I lknow you fee;l loved. LOL

An officer from another unit walked though them doors, and saw what was going on and shoot him in the back. He let her go, she started to run and the perp shoot her in the back of the head.

"No Veronica!" Elliot yelled. He held her, and took off his jacket, and put pressure on the back oh her head were the wound was. The paramedics were five minutes to late. She had already gone. Elliot started to cry and he was getting ready to blow his top straight off.

They all went to her funeral to say their last good byes to their co-workers and friends. Elliot was a couch once he lost Veronica. About a month after Elliot lost veronica, he got a new partner. This time he got a male partner. He was not happy with a new partner or the fact that it was a male. He wanted Veronica back.

About two weeks later his new left because he got offered a better job that pays better, that is not the only reason why he left, he could not handle anymore of his attitude.

"Elliot my office NOW!" Cragen said in a loud but sternway.

Elliot got up from his desk and went into Cragen's office. Cragen shut the blinds. Elliot sat down in the chair across from him.

Fin and Munch went up to the door and put there to the door to listen to what was going on. "Munch and Fin get the hell away from the door now, nosey parkers." Cragen said.

"How did he know that we were…" Fin said.

"Because I know you guys to well." Cragen said.

They went back and sat down in their seats. About ten minutes later Elliot came out of his office. Two minutes later, his new partner walked in. However, Elliot did not know that neither did his co-workers.

"I am looking for captain Don Cragen." She said.

"Hi, Olivia, what are you doing here?" Munch asked.

"I am here to make your life miserable Munch." She said.

"He is in his office Olivia." Elliot said.

"Oh, yeah why the hell are you guys such fucking nosey parkers?" Elliot asked with a glare and a smile.

"Because we love you man." They said laughing.

Cragen and Olivia came out of his office. "Elliot this is your new partner Olivia Benson." Cragen said.

"Damn you Elliot, why the hell do get all of the pretty partners?" Fin said. "And I am stuck with grandpa over here."

"Olivia that is Fin and John." Cragen said. "John is the conspiracy theorist."

"I know I met them at the Christmas ball a month and a half ago." She said.

"That is your seat across fro Elliot." Cragen pointed. "I will let you get acquainted with your new partner and ummm…. his co-workers."

He left and went back into his office. He was doing his work he still has three more files to do. Munch and Fin went over and to be Olivia and Elliot were. "Hey pretty little lady." Munch said.

"And what do you want old man?" she asked and Fin and Elliot were laughing.

"Go sit down old man you are not her type!" Fin said.

"How do you know he is not my type? And I suppose you are ass wipe." She said.

"Hey, Fin why don't you go hit on your partner he is very horny, he has not got any in ages, gets it ages." Elliot said as him and Olivia were laughing

"Screw you Elliot." Munch said as cragen came out of his office.

"What the is going on out here?" he asked laughing, "You guys are loud."

"I see you fit right in.," he said

"Yeah, only because of my looks, dumb and dumber over here are drooling on me." She said "Like a couple of dogs in heat."

Cragen and Elliot were busting up laughing. "We got a case down in the Bronx." He said

"Elliot, Olivia go down and talk to the victims friends and family." Cragen said

"Is this victim dead captain?" Olivia asked as she looked at Elliot.

"Yes, she is dead, she was gutted like a stuffed pig." The captain said.

"That is very graphic cap." She said.

"Thank you, I try hard." Captain said laughing.

"Munch and Fin I need you to go down to the ME'S office and talk to Warner." He said.

I hop you like it. I hope you R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Stories-all

Sorry I have not updated in awhile. I have been really busy and I have been having to many personal problems to concentrate on my fanfiction stories. Soory once again school driving me nuts because I am not enjoying it very much because I am stressed very much.

Sincerly sarah


End file.
